Core Narrative 1
Audience:'''Teenagers, young adults and gamers. '''Engagement: This group normally engages with entertainment through elctronic devices, comic books. Monkey Wrench: Malek is brutally injured and on the brink of death when a spirit beasts arrives and gives him life again. Arayna comes in contact with her spirit beast after not being chosen once again by a foster family. Sam witnessed his parents get shot down by dirty border patrol officers, he attains his spirit beast while in theback of a transportation van. Hero: '''Malek, Arayna, Sam '''Physical Goal: They want to take down the corrupted police in the system. Emotional Goal: They all want to be a part of a family. Personal Obstacle: They don't trust each other . They can't work together Villain: The head of the Police Force has gained enhanced abilities from a spirit beast as well. He wants to destroy them, because they are trying to reveal the corrupted officers. Justification: The Head of Police force feels he is doing the city a favor by killing off minorities . Supporting Cast: 1)Deputy Crane - villain , antagonist, wants to force minorites out of the city. He becomes this way because of where he grew up. Minorities didn't accept him and he was bullied and picked on. 2) Malek - African American teenager who was shot down by police officers who assumed he was a suspect in a store robbery. He later becomes vigilante to take down the corrupted police. 3) Arayna - Asian teenager who was placed in foster-care agency after watching her parents get killed by men dressed in black. she later finds out it was the police force who had her parents killed. 4) Sam - Hispanic teenager who witnesses his parents get wrongfully shot by Border Patrol after thety tries to force the parents back into Mexico. 5 ) Capsule- Villain that works for Crane. 6) Grenade- Villain that works for Crane 6) The Great Sage - Introduces them to Axis Mundi and wants them to join the Galaxy Legion in protecting both Locations: 1) Foster Care Agency 2) Police Station 3) Local Bar 4) Vacant Warehouse Logline: When three teenagers, Malek, Arayna, and Sam, are facing defeat in there lives, spirit beast arrive, giving them new hope that they can correct the corrupted police system but when their distrust in each other causes them to separate after an epic failure they realize that the hole time they were now each others new family. Medium: TV show, The TV series will give the characters the time to build a relationship as a family and show how their separation is not good but unity and acceptance is their biggest positive. When three teenagers, Malek, Arayna, and Sam, are facing defeat in there lives, spirit beast arrive, giving them new hope that they can correct the corrupted police system but when their distrust in each other causes them to separate after an epic failure they realize that the hole time they were now each others new family. Platform: Television and cellular phone streaming services such as Netflix, Hulu, Amazon, HBO, and etc. The story The reason it makes sense: The story takes advantage of this platform because it allows the audience to constantly be engage with the characters astheir personalities build and change. It does the show justice by allowing the characters to grow over a grace period and not be crunched into a movie. Additive comprehension:'''This story additive comprehension is the expansion pass the New Earth of 2119 to Axis Mundi and the Universe. This reveals an infinite amount of possibilities through the Galaxy Portal at axis Mundi. This also reveals the SAGE characters whom are the overseers of Axis Mundi and the realreason why the Spirit beast entered their world. This also is the Origin Story how how the GalaxyForce was created which are a group of people who protects Axis Mundi from possible outcast imposter's and villains. The micro-story reveal is the-extension of how the Sages where created and how their purpose came to be. '''This would be an Episodic Series Oppurtunity to shift: I would shift the series to Axis Mundi and how The Chosen are now a part of the Galaxy Force who helps protects the Universes. This medium could be extended through a video game. The videogame would incorporate missions that the Galaxy Force goes on the many planets throughout the two Universes. This will also be additive knowledge to what planets are within the galaxy. They would use the portal to take them to different planets and face an innumerable amount of alien like creatures or spirit beast.